


Adversus Monstrum

by jaimee2017



Series: The Advetures with the Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimee2017/pseuds/jaimee2017
Summary: "Skye, are you okay?" "I am fine, just a bump to the head. Who’s Skye?""Wait, you don't…" The man's face had a quizzical expression as if he was trying to understand something.  He looked down at Nicole’s wrist as if expecting to see something there. A look of realization crossed his facial features as his eyes sparked with understanding, but the expression disappeared in a second. "Sorry, I thought you were someone I know." His face broke into a huge grin as he shook her hand saying, "I am the Doctor. Pleased to meet you."





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story in The Adventures of the Doctor. Enjoy reading and will be posting weekly.

This was the day that changed Nicole's life. It was Saturday evening around 9:00pm when she left her parents’ house in Ajax and traveled to Scarborough in a light grey Kia. She was following a few leads based on sightings of a tall, grizzly monster that stands on two legs. Nicole was walking down a dark alleyway when she heard something heavy running towards her. She turned around and saw a 7ft monster running on two feet covered in brown fur. Seeing this monster reminded her of a Sasquatch. Nicole froze on the spot like a deer caught in headlights. Even though it was fascinating to observe a creature like this, her eyes darted around for something to defend herself. Nicole couldn't find anything though she saw a blue police box at the other end of the alley. She recognized this police box, but put the memory to the back of her mind as she heard a loud roar right behind her. Nicole realized she would not reach the police box in time so she turned around to face her death. Then, she heard this strange high-pitched sound just as the Sasquatch-like creature swung his arm at her. The Sasquatch took a step back, but she still received a blow to her head. Nicole fell to the ground stunned for a moment as she blurrily saw the creature running away.

She heard someone jogging towards her and a voice calling out, "Skye, are you okay?" As she opened her eyes and tried to get a sense of her surroundings, she noticed a person kneeling down in front of her. The person was flashing a light into her bluish green eyes checking for a concussion like a doctor would do. As her eyes became clearer, she saw a man with short brown hair spiked back. He had bright brown eyes that showed a look of concern. He was wearing a brown trench coat with a blue suit and red sneakers.

"I am fine, just a bump to the head. Who’s Skye?"

"Wait, you don't…" The man's face had a quizzical expression as if he was trying to understand something. He looked down at Nicole’s wrist as if expecting to see something there. A look of realization crossed his facial features as his eyes sparked with understanding, but the expression disappeared in a second. "Sorry, I thought you were someone I know." His face broke into a huge grin as he shook her hand saying, "I am the Doctor. Pleased to meet you."

"Nicole and it’s nice to meet you too. Doctor who?"  
 

The Doctor cracked an amused smile. "Just the Doctor."

“Well then, Doctor. Thank you for saving my life."

"You’re welcome. For your own safety, stop chasing this monster."

The Doctor turned around and as he walked towards the blue box, Nicole realized why he and the blue box looked familiar. "Wait a second!" The Doctor turned around. "I recognize that police box and have read stories about you saving the world from alien invasions. Is it true that your box can travel throughout time and space?"  
A memory of this woman only older flickered in the Doctor’s mind as he heard her pleading amongst the ruins of Canary Wharf.

He buried the memory from Canary Wharf as it brought other painful memories of another blonde haired girl. He turned his attention back to Nicole and replied, "Oh yes! It can travel whenever and wherever you like. How about you come with me and help me defeat this monster?"

"Really?" Nicole asked in excitement but took a couple tentative steps forward as the fear of the unknown overwhelmed her.

The Doctor opened the door and beckoned her, "Come on in! Your adventure awaits!"


	2. Adversus Monstrum

Nicole followed the Doctor to the inside of his TARDIS, and there were no words to describe what she saw. The yellowish gold walls with circular holes that curved near the top gave the place a dome-like shape. In the middle was the TARDIS control console that gave off a greenish blue light. Around the control console, there were branchlike columns that extended towards the ceiling. As she was exploring, the Doctor walked over to the control console and flicked a few buttons. Afterwards, he leaned back against the console and asked, "What do you think of my TARDIS?"

"It's amazing! I love how it is bigger on the inside!"

"Really?"

Nicole nodded as she joined the Doctor at the control console. Her eyes sparkled with awe and wonder, as she stood mesmerized by the time rotor that was propelling up and down. This reminded the Doctor why he took people travelling throughout time and space. This eased his guilty conscience for taking Nicole on board despite knowing the consequences on her life if she travels with him. Putting his guilty feelings aside and reassuring himself that this is only one trip with Nicole, he made a broad gesture with his hands. “The TARDIS stands for Time and Relative...”

“Dimensions in Space,” finished Nicole.

The Doctor stared at her in bewilderment. “How? How could you possibly know that?”

“When I was in the Strategic Response Unit, one of our calls took place at the Torchwood Institute. When I came across your file, I was so intrigued that I took pictures of it so I could learn more about you and alien life,” said Nicole as she looked at the ground and scuffed her right foot on the floor.

The Doctor chuckled. Nicole looked up surprised at his reaction and broke out into laughter as well. "Let's find out what species this monster is!" said the Doctor.

"Sounds like a great idea!"

The Doctor pulled down the TARDIS scanner and took out a small envelope out of his right jacket pocket. He put on his pair of glasses and with a massive grin asked, "Guess what I found when tracking down this monster?"

"I am guessing something significant."

"Yes, something very significant that will help us in the future," he said contemplating as he took out a pair of tweezers and pulled a piece of hair from inside the envelope.

For a minute, the Doctor studied the piece of hair as if it would tell him answers. Throughout the minute, he whispered, "This is most fascinating," while smiling as if he discovered something huge. Nicole chuckled breaking the silence, and he gave her a dirty look as if she disturbed his thinking process.

"I am sorry," she said laughing, "but are you going to use the scanner to scan the piece of hair to find out what species the monster is?"

"Oh, yes! Most definitely," smiled the Doctor. After he places the strand of hair in the machine, he takes off his glasses and puts them away.

Now, Nicole always wondered why the Doctor wears glasses at random times so she gathered her courage and asked, "So Doctor, do you wear glasses to look smart and impress people or are you far-sighted?"

"What are you some psychology student?"

"Well, I am studying Behavioural Psychology on the side."

"Interesting," the Doctor said, "If you must know, I wear these glasses to help me think when something is interesting or if I need to take action."

After he said this the machine beeped, and the results came up on the scanner. They both turned to the screen and when the Doctor saw the species, he grinned and exclaimed, "This is amazing! Nicole, I introduce you to the Adversus Monstrum and they are from a planet called Flammidemia which means Harvest of Fire."

"Why is the planet called Harvest of Fire?"

"The species throws fireballs and they incinerate planets to collect ash for food. Basically, the Adversus Monstrum harvests planets through fire. Thankfully, the monster did not roast you for dinner earlier."

"Hilarious," Nicole said rolling her eyes. Then she exclaimed with eyebrows furrowed, "How is this amazing? The human race can be wiped out if we do not stop it!"

"Right…," said the Doctor, "Sorry, I was so fascinated by these species I did not take into consideration of what will happen here on Earth."

"I can see why you are fascinated since it is interesting to study a new species."

The Doctor jumped up and exclaimed, "Are you ready to save the Earth, Nicole? Now we know who the monster is, we can track down its location by using its DNA!"

"Fascinating! Let's start this adventure!" The Doctor twisted and pressed buttons on the console as the TARDIS began its flight. They braced themselves for the bumpy ride while flying towards the unknown.


End file.
